Magearna
Magearna appeared in 2016 movie called Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Magearna is an Artificial Pokémon. Magearna was built many centuries ago by human inventors. The rest of this Pokémon's mechanic body is just a vehicle for its true self: the Soul-Heart contained in its chest. Magearna is a metallic, bipedal Pokémon that is made up primarily of spheres. Its head is a medium-sized sphere with a slight point in the back. Around its head is a gear with seven teeth, although the gear does not cover its chin. It has two large, rabbit-like ears with gold rims, a tiny nose and mouth, and light red eyes with pinkish ovals in the center. In the centers of the ovals are white crosses, and thin gold wiring encircles each eye with two small prongs similar to eyelashes. The rabbit-like ears appear to be two halves of a large disc held together by a hinge at the top. Magearna's upper body is similar to a Poké Ball: it is divided into two light blue portions by a thick gray band. In the front center of the band is a circular depression that is half-blue and half-pink. Above and below the depression, in the light blue portions, is a yellow, diamond-shaped marking. On either side of its upper body is a large, spherical shoulder with thin upper arms that lead to large, claw-shaped forearms and slightly pointed hands. Its lower body is a much larger sphere that resembles a ball gown. There is a pair of golden, wavy lines on each side of this sphere, which is divided down the front and back by a gray line. In the back, there is a solid gold ring with a hole in the center at the bottom of this line. The front has a gold ring as well, but it is broken at the top and bottom and has a shield shape in the center. Metal plates similar to the ruffles of a dress adorn the bottom of its lower body. It has two pointed legs. Magearna was created by a scientist 500 years ago. The sphere in this Pokémon's chest is known as the Soul-Heart, and the scientist created it by collecting life energy from Pokémon. The Soul-Heart is the true body of Magearna. Due to its ability to feel other's pain, it will try as hard as it can to save injured Pokémon. It can even perceive the emotions, thoughts, or feelings of other Pokémon as well. Whenever it is sleeping or sometimes when it is sad, Magearna can take on the appearance of a Poké Ball.1 Back when it was invented, Magearna's body was primarily painted gold, though a lighter shade than the highlights and rims that adorn its body. The ears and the top half of its lower body were painted red, matching the coloration of an ordinary Poké Ball. This vivid coloring is a sign that it was a present to royalty. The princess of the land was very pleased with it. Magearna is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Fleur Cannon. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Robots Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Fairies Category:Mario Universe